The Black Moon
by Aleta123
Summary: "...suddenly the air grew cold. Not just a soft breeze coming through the window, but an odd change of balance could be felt in the air. Something was off, like the air had shifted." Jack x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my second fanfic and first multi-chapter story. I wrote this on my iPad so it may have some gramatical errors. I am extremely horrible about keeping up with my stories so I apologize in advance for that. I love critical reviews, but I would prefer if they were gentle and supportive, so no flames please. I would like to thank everyone who has clicked on the link and is going to read this, you will make this story thrive. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

_**The Black Moon**_

It was the middle of May. We all sat together at a small table in the giant factory that was encased in a mountain on the North Pole. We had all seen it this time, and it was inevitable. Pitch was coming back, and this time, he was stronger than ever.

Fear was thick in the mortal world, spreading across the continents in nightmares, and daymares. Even everyday things were starting to scare people. Hallucinations of shadows beginning to move on their own, beginning to leave their flexible prison were stirring, only they weren't hallucinations. We had to stop him, but first we had to figure out how. And to do that, we had to figure out what he wanted. We could tell it wasn't the same as last time, as Pitch wasn't trying to stop the kids from believing, but he was creating a thick fear around the world, shrouding everyone in a blanket of darkness. It was almost like a warning, or omen, of things to come.

"Why don't we just get the kids to help us again? That seemed to work last time." Tooth said while simultaneously giving out orders to her little teeth. They zoomed around the room, chittering to each other and listening to Tooth.

I shook my head. "That won't work. I mean, we could have them help at the end, but I don't want them getting hurt. Plus, Pitch is stronger now; we need to step it up."

"What do you have in mind, Jack?" North asked. A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

I shook my head, my eyes downcast, and sighed. I twirled my staff slightly. "I have no idea."

Bunnymund was about to speak, but suddenly the air grew cold. Not just a soft breeze coming through the window, but an odd change of balance could be felt in the air. Something was off, like the air had shifted.

The other guardians furrowed their brows, and the little teeth stopped chittering and looked up at the sky. Little Tooth peeked out from behind my neck, her golden feather brushing the side of my face, and her eyes widened. She pointed up in the sky and a soft warbled chirping escaped her mouth, it sounded like "look".

I tilted my head back and I froze as I saw the sky. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't move. I heard Tooth gasp and Bunnymund's soft "Blimey".

The Moon was slowly darkening, it's normally bright white surface paling, turning grey. The bright white seemed to seep out of the moon, like someone was slowly wringing the color out of it. There was a small part of the moon that was still shining though.

It was a small circular patch of white almost in the direct center of the greying surface. It glowed brightly for a second and then dimmed, starting to turn the same dull grey color that the rest of the moon was.

All of a sudden there was a flash of hot bright white. I twisted away from it. A loud noise and a burst of energy sent us all flying. I heard the shocked gasps of little teeth as the wave sent them tumbling backwards.

I flew backwards, my staff flying out of my hands, and I felt my back hit something hard. I gasped as the pain shot through me. I groaned as I fell onto the floor. After a minute I sat up. Smoke clouded my vision. Or was it smoke? It was more like mist that someone had dyed grey.

I reached around and found my staff lying on the floor a few feet away from me. I wrapped my hand around it, relaxing slightly at the familiar grip and pattern under my hand.

"Everyone alright?" Bunnymund asked.

I heard a bunch of squeaks from the little teeth and grunts from the other guardians who were recovering from the blast.

The mist cleared slightly and something shifted in my peripheral vision. I frowned, moving towards it slightly, my staff dragging on the ground.

When I reached the object, the mist had almost fully cleared. My eyes widened as I saw what was lying on the ground.

It was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I officially suck. I don't even think anyone is reading this anymore because I haven't posted in two months. I am a horrible person. No cookies for me. :( But, I won't keep anyone waiting, here it is! Chapter 2.**

She was beautiful. Her lips were parted slightly as she shifted in unconsciousness. Long dark waves of hair fell over her face, woven with strands of silver. Her long dress was a beautiful shade of bright pewter that shimmered every time it moved. A thin black cord disappeared under the dress. Her feet were bare, but there was a small tattoo of a crescent moon on her right ankle.

"Guys? You need to see this." I called.

"What? What is it?" Bunnymund asked.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked.

They all appeared as the last of the smoke faded and they stared down at the girl in shock.

"Who is this?" North asked.

Another question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

I crouched down, using my staff to balance. "I don't know."

I brushed the hair out of her face. I didn't recognize her and the others didn't seem to either.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. They widened as she saw me. I realized that my fingertips were still brushing against her hair. I pulled my hand back, and fell backwards from the force. My back hit the floor and my staff skittered across the floor.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, her dress shimmering brightly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she scrambled backwards, her back hitting a desk. Her eyes shifted between us frantically. Her eyes landed on me and they widened even more.

"What? Who? Who are you?" Her voice was laced with fear and confusion. It had a gentle quality to it, that soothed me. It lulled me, in a good way. Her clear voice was beautiful, like...an angel.

"We are the guardians!" North said proudly.

"You don't know who we are?" Tooth asked, confused.

"Of course she doesn't know, she's sitting on the floor against a desk." Bunnymund said, raising an eyebrow.

This started an argument between the two. North tried to split them, but he only got himself tangled into the argument. A flurry of symbols flashed above Sandy's head as he tried to get them all to calm down. It wasn't working and the girl seemed to shrink back a little more with every yell. She began to shake as her eyes wet with tears. I sat up and moved over to her, grabbing my staff from the floor along the way.

She stared at me like I was a...ghost. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and confusion. I didn't understand it.

"Hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you. They just get into arguments sometimes. I mean, it's common when you have to work together for thousands of years."

She let out a small laugh and my heart flipped. She had the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard, angelic and light. Something about it, though, seemed almost... familiar.

Bunnymund and Tooth turned at the sound of her laughter, and North looked surprised. The girl looked up and her face morphed into fear. She moved towards me, sliding her legs across the floor while holding herself up with her hands. She stopped, just inches away from me.

Tooth glided over. "Hey we're not going to hurt you. We are the guardians. We help people."

She relaxed slightly, but she still looked confused. "Why am I here?"

I looked at her. "That's what we wanted to know."

She turned towards me for a moment and then back to the other guardians.

"I don't understand. I haven't been to the mortal world in almost 400 years. My father, well adoptive father, never let me out. Not since my adoptive mother..." She stopped, realizing that she had said too much.

"Who's your father?" Tooth asked cautiously, starting to realize who this girl was. I was still confused.

The girl stood up and walked over to the open roof, her expression troubled. She walked gracefully, her steps light on the ground. Her dress swayed as she walked, glowing softly. Her hair blew to the side of her face as the breeze flowed in from the windows. I stood up and we all followed her. Sandy's thoughts raced over his head, a sandstorm of ideas.

She looked up at the moon and smiled. "My name is Artemis." She said softly, looking back at us. Her eyes burned holes into mine.

Suddenly, I knew what she was going to say. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"My father is the Man In The Moon."


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all of you who are reading this! Seriously, your comments made me sooo happy! I plan on replying to them right after I post this. P.S - I don't have a beta reader and I write all of these on my iPad so there may be some mistakes. Also I don't own and of the characters in ROTG, I wish I did.**

My head spun. Thought raced wildly in my head. She was the adopted daughter of the Man In The Moon. The moon was her foster father. Her name was Artemis. Her father was the Man In the Moon. Her father was the Man In The Moon. Her father was the Man In The Moon.

I stumbled backwards. How could I not have seen it? I mean she had a tattoo of the moon on her ankle! My foot caught on a wooden board sticking out of the floor and I fell. The Guardians stared at me in confusion. Artemis looked shocked, and sad, even...guilty.

"What's wrong, Jack?" North asked.

I couldn't speak, I just shook my head, my eyes locked on Artemis.

"What did you do?" Bunnymund asked turning towards her. One of the Yetis heard him and looked at the scene. He looked extremely bewildered and ran over. Phil.

Artemis let out a small yelp as he picked her up off the floor. He wrapped both arm around her stomach and I figured out what he was going to do a split-second before it happened.

He started to squeeze her hard. She looked shocked and her face twisted with pain.

"No! Stop!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me. The others were still, frozen in shock.

Artemis' screams got louder as he squeezed harder, until she couldn't get in a breath. Her eyes went wild, darting around the room and locking with mine. They pleaded with me, begged me to make it stop.

Anger welled up inside me. "Stop!" I yelled., slamming my staff into the floor. The ground shook. Phil let go of her and turned to me, frightened, before running back around and into the workshop. Just one more reason to dislike the yetis.

Artemis had fallen onto the ground, and was curled in the fetal position, shaking. Her breath came in deep gasps. I ran over to her, staff in hand. I knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?" She turned and my frosty blue eyes searched her silvery grey ones. Fear, confusion, hope, exhaust, and pain were swirling around in the pewter depths of her iris'.

I reached out, and just as my fingertips grazed her arm she jumped up, stumbling back towards the window.

"Artemis..."

"No. I shouldn't be here, I...I hurt you." She sounded guilty and pained, her voice hoarse from the lack of air she had gotten moments ago.

"I shouldn't be here. No. I can't be here." She shook her head and looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness as though she had come to realize that nothing was as she thought it was. "This isn't real. You don't remember." She murmured something incoherent and turned towards the large open window. She took a deep breath and then jumped out, the air whistling behind her.

I ran over to the window and looked down, but she was gone. I turned back to the others who were staring at me in shock. What had she meant? I didn't remember? I felt so confused as frustrated, and turned to Bunnymund, releasing my frustration and anger out on him.

"Why did you say that, Bunnymund? If you hadn't then Phil wouldn't have hurt her."

"I didn't know he would!" He yelled. Theirs started an argument between us that lasted for a full 10 minutes. By the time Tooth got us separated, Sandy had resorted to cursing, trying to get our attention, while North was threatening to bring the elves and their trumpets out.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tooth had yelled, causing us both to stop yelling. "I thought you two were past all of this! We have better things to do than argue. Pitch is on the loose again and Artemis is stranded in the mortal world with nowhere to go and thinks we are a bunch of psychos, trying to kill her!" Her chest heaved as she stared at both of us angrily. "Now make up!"

I hadn't realized that Artemis was trapped here, with no one able to see her. The moon was darkening, she couldn't get back, which was why the Man In The Moon had sent her here. So she wouldn't be trapped on the moon. He was letting her fight, which meant this was a big deal.

Bunnymund turned to me and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't know what I was saying. I was confused and...worried."

I smiled, tired. "I'm sorry that I yelled. It's been really stressful the past few days and I just took it out on you."

"Good." Artemis nodded.

Sandy tugged on my sweatshirt. I looked at him as he started gesturing wildly, different objects flashing above his head in golden sand. I was good up until the word find, which, coincidentally, was the first word...

"Find her. Find Artemis!" North said gleefully.

"How did you..?"

"After being with Sandy for this long, you come to understand how he speaks. He says we have to find Artemis so we can find out how strong Pitch is, and what he wants, so we can figure out how to defeat him."

I was surprised. How could he get so much from a few symbols?

"Well then," Tooth started, startling me out of my thought. "Let's get going."

And with that, we were off. Not only to find Artemis, but to find the cure for the evil virus starting to spread.


End file.
